A plethora of integrated circuit device handlers are known in the prior art. Such handlers receive integrated circuit devices, such as dual in-line packages (DIPs), small-outline integrated circuit (SOIC) devices, and plastic leadless chip carrier (PLCC) devices from an input tray having, typically, a plurality of chutes, singulate a single one of the devices for transferring it to a test site, classify the device tested, and distribute it to an output chute or bin, depending upon its classification.
Various types of these integrated circuit devices are quite small and are singulated and distributed by relatively large shuttles and other components. Close tolerances are, therefore, required for shuttles moving laterally across egress ports from, for example, input tray chutes. Very precise alignment or registration of the shuttle with the chute is, therefore necessary.
A problem effecting precise registration results from the conditions under which testing is typically conducted. The environment in which integrated circuit devices operate in the equipment in which they are to ultimately be installed can include high temperatures. It is desirable, therefore, that such temperatures are simulated at an integrated circuit device handler test site so that optimum test results are achieved.
Because of extreme conditions in the handlers, the structures employed for moving a shuttle can result in undependable positioning of the shuttle at the egress port from a chute. For example, many of the shuttles of the type described are driven by a cable which is run around a sheeve of a drive motor. Frequently, the cable is of a relatively significant length and has a coefficient of expansion such that, when it is subjected to elevated temperatures, expands in a measure sufficient to allow misalignment of the shuttle with the intended chute. As a result, a part might become jammed between the chute and the shuttle, resulting in damage. If a sufficient number of the components being tested are damaged in this matter, significant dollars can be lost.
It is to these problems of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is a device for extremely precisely effecting alignment and registration of, for example, a shuttle with a chute.